


Вы нас благословите, сенсей?

by Emiliya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Фран пришел в Вонголу, потребовав срочной встречи с Мукуро. Зачем? Давайте прочтем и узнаем.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Kudos: 5





	Вы нас благословите, сенсей?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту, найденному в группе "Типичный Фран":  
> https://vk.com/photo-70939078_356938388

Июньское утро. Двадцать шестое июня. Сейчас шел такой период лета, когда лето вроде бы только началось, но при этом уже вовсю шло, распространяя свою ауру веселья и расслабленности на все живое. Солнце припекало все сильнее и сильнее, и лишь легкий прохладный ветерок да густая тень давали возможность спрятаться от этой жары.

Именно сегодня, двадцать шестого июня, в особняк Вонголы приехал иллюзионист Варии. Зеленоволосый парнишка с изумрудными глазами и смешной шапкой на голове был одет явно не по погоде: бледно-зеленый гольф, прикрывающий шею, и синие тонкие джинсы. На ногах красные кеды.

Придя в особняк, он с завидной настойчивостью потребовал встречи с иллюзионистом Вонголы, который был его сенсеем - Мукуро Рокудо. Слова прислуги о том, что господин Рокудо отсутствует, его не остановили.

В конце концов, он добился своего: Ананас был разбужен, поднят из постели и отправлен в гостиную, где уже сидел Фран. В последнее время Мукуро стал относиться к ученику терпимее. Кто знает, что послужило тому причиной: может, хорошая погода, а может бессонные ночи в сопровождении любимого босса...

\- Куфуфу, Фран, мой глупый ученик, что ты хотел? Что такого срочного произошло, что ты разбудил меня в такую рань? - спросил синеволосый, стоя напротив нерадивого ученика и сжимая в руке любимый трезубец.

\- Сенсей, скажу честно: мы с вами провели очень много времени вместе. Вы для меня как отец родной, - начал иллюзионист. Стоящие за дверью и заглядывающие в щель вонгольцы заинтересованно вслушивались в разворачивающийся диалог.

\- Хах, с чего такие речи, Фран? - Рокудо склонил голову к левому плечу и лукаво посмотрел на "сына".

\- Понимаете, я и семпай... - начал было Айроне, но замолк и стыдливо прикрыл глаза. Бледные щечки покрылись очаровательным стыдливым румянцем под пытливым взглядом разноцветных глаз. - В общем... - он прокашлялся. - Как вы, сенсей, отреагируете на наши отношения с Белом? Дадите нам свое благословение? - губы иллюзиониста растянулись в счастливо-нежной улыбочке.

Лицо Мукуро озарила улыбка. Нервная улыбка. Закрытый глаз стал дергаться, вокруг головы появилась странная аура депрессии. Древко трезубца, которое он сжал в руке, благополучно переломилось.

\- Повтори-ка свою просьбу, "сын"... - попросил он, не меняя выражения лица.

\- Мы с Белом... Ну... - он стыдливо отвел взгляд. - В общем... Вот, - попытался пояснить Фран.

\- Я убью его, - все с той же улыбкой Ананас медленно пошел в сторону выхода.

\- З-за что?! - воскликнул обычно равнодушный ученик.

\- Этот маньяк-извращенец совратил "ребенка", - остановился Рокудо. - Черт... А ведь я тебя туда и отправил... - внезапно просветлел он. - Черт, - уже в следующий миг он сидел в уголке, окруженный невероятно сильной аурой депрессии.

И даже спустя месяц, сидя на свадьбе ученика, он не спускал с Принца-Потрошителя взгляда отца-ревнивца, все время приговаривая "Только попробуй обидеть Франни или причинить ему боль! Я тебя со свету сживу!".

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
